Battlegrounds/Vehicles/Main Battle Tanks/Al-Khalid
The Al-Khalid is a modern Main Battle Tank that is used by the Pakistan Army and Pakistan Marines. The tank is rather common in the Middle Eastern Front and is usable. Single-Player The Al-Khalid can be seen and accessed throughout Battlegrounds' single-player game mode. The tank will be seen fighting in the Middle East, which can easily be traveled to via the World Map. The player has the ability to use an Al-Khalid at any point during their time in the Middle East and take part in some battles in the Middle East. It is the most common vehicle used by the Pakistan Army and Marines. Weapons The Al-Khalid's main weapon is a 125mm smoothbore cannon based on the one used on the T-72 main battle tank and carries 39 rounds of ammunition. The cannon has great accuracy over short to long distances, but loses this trait when shooting targets above 750 meters. The Al-Khalid's main gun has the ability to use multiple types of rounds made for different targets and is an able to easily destroy Light Reconnaissance Tanks, Medium Assault Tanks, and other Main Battle Tanks. However, destroying a Heavy Support Tank, such as the Type 01, may prove to be more difficult. The tank's secondary armaments include a 7.62mm coaxial machine gun with 3000 rounds and a 12.7mm anti-aircraft gun with 500 rounds of ammunition. Using the coaxial machine gun is extremely effective against infantry units and lightly armored ground vehicles, but usage of the anti-aircraft gun isn't recommended during the middle of a gun fight as it makes the player a target. It should be noted that the Al-Khalid, like other vehicles, does not have unlimited ammo or fuel and must be resupplied, or the tank will have to be abandoned or transported back to base via an armored recovery vehicle. Comparison to Other Tanks The Al-Khalid's main adversaries are the Zulfiqar-1, the Zulfiqar-3, the Altay, the Arjun, the Type 96, the Type 98, the Type 99, and the Type 90-IIM (the latter four after the Chinese incursion into Pakistan.) The Al-Khalid can be seen fighting alongside Allied tanks such as the M1A2 Abrams, the M1A3 Abrams, the Challenger 1, the Challenger 2, the Leopard II, and the Merkava Mk IIID. Compared to these tanks, the Al-Khalid usually cannot stack up against them, due to their more advanced technology and higher defense capabilities. This is evident when Iranian forces use captured Al-Khalids during the Defense of Panjgur as most of the captured vehicles were destroyed during the battle. : For a full comparison of the vehicles in Battlegrounds, see Battlegrounds/Vehicle Comparisons. Multi-Player In Mutli-Player, the Al-Khalid is available to players fighting for the Military of Afghanistan. It behaves identically to its Single-Player cousin and faces similar enemies as well. Al-Khalids are made available on the Middle Eastern, European, North African, and Asian fronts on the World Map. The Al-Khalid can take a number of hits from enemy tanks, depending on what vehicles are facing it and where it is being hit. When facing against a Light Reconnaissance Tank, the Al-Khalid can take a total of five hits from the front and four hits from the side or rear before being destroyed. While facing Main Battle Tanks, Medium Assault Tanks or Tank Destroyers, the Al-Khalid can take a total of three hits from the front and two hits from the side or rear. Lastly, while facing Heavy Support Tanks or Self-Propelled Artillery, the Al-Khalid can take two hits from the front and one from the side or rear. Known Callsigns *الله تعالى (God) *صياد (Hunter) *عاصفة رملية (Sandstorm) *الرسول (Messenger) Category:Battlegrounds Category:Vehicles of Battlegrounds Category:Vehicles Category:DeadRaiser's Vehicles Category:Pakistani Vehicles Category:Ally Vehicles Category:Main Battle Tanks Category:Tanks Category:DeadRaiser Category:Ground Vehicles Category:Armored Fighting Vehicles